


illuminate

by izuchi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Date, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa, Kissing, M/M, i7ss20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuchi/pseuds/izuchi
Summary: The path in front of them descends, twisting through a gilded maze of towering trees, all strung up in brilliant golds and whites. The entire park is alight, sparkling, twinkling, practically dancing as a breeze blows through the boughs of the decorated trees.“Tamaki this is-” Sougo turns to face Tamaki as he speaks, only for his breath to leave him completely. Tamaki stands before him, haloed in gold with the lights reflecting like stars in his eyes. “-beautiful.”-----In which Tamaki takes Sougo on a Christmas Date.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	illuminate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mattieleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattieleaf/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and happy holidays! This work is a gift for @mattieleaf. I decided to go with your prompt of an Illumination Live inspired Christmas market date with a tiny bit of clothes swap thrown in. I hope you enjoy it!

There’s a slight bite to the air, promising an oncoming chill as the last dredges of sunlight tuck their way beneath the silhouetted line of the horizon. The sky, now falling in shades of brilliant lilac and navy, begins to build with clouds of grey. The thick fluffy kind, full of crystalline cold and bitter winds.

Far down below though, the atmosphere is far less heavy and illuminated with warmth and cheer.

“This is… “ Sougo mutters to himself quietly, amazement nipping at the tip of his tongue.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? I knew you’d like it, Sou-chan. It’s why I wanted to bring you here.” A brilliant grin is thrown in his direction, and for a moment he has to blink, dazzled between Tamaki’s smile and the twinkly lights ahead of them.

The two of them stand at the entrance of an extravagant Christmas Market, nestled deep within a community park. Festive stalls line the pathway, wafting over the decadent scent of freshly made hot chocolate with accents of peppermint and cinnamon to follow. Several more stands advertise expertly made ornaments and knitted attire of all designs; all beautiful gifts with the eyes of a lover in mind. 

Soft music is playing somewhere further in the park, blanketing the area with whimsical bells and gentle chimes. There’s soft laughter of couples and children ringing out between the notes, carrying a joyous melody of their very own.

It’s all quite magical, and Sougo finds himself smiling softly before he can really help it. 

“It’s beautiful. It’s incredible. Thank you, Tamaki, I-”

“Ah ah don’t thank me yet! You haven’t even seen the best part.” He’s still grinning, eyes lit up with pride and mirth as he scoops one of Sougo’s gloved hands into the bareness of his own. Once again, Sougo is struck warm gazing at Tamaki’s sincere expression, his face flushing with barely restrained glee.

He allows Tamaki to pull him forward then, doing his best not to trip on his feet with his eyes still glued to his partner. He almost forgets the market around them, festivities dulling compared to the roaring of a loving flame inside his core.

Tamaki had said he wanted to spoil him. Soft kisses and small gifts exchanged under the light of their tiny Christmas tree wouldn’t be enough this year. He wanted to show him something magical, something he wouldn’t forget no matter how cold and bitter the winter nights got.

It was all a lot more romantic than it had any right to be if Sougo’s being honest.

Finally, he tears his eyes away as Tamaki pulls them under an arch wrapped top to bottom in glowing golden lights. The stalls and crowd are left behind them, and as they round the bend in the cobbled path Sougo finds his breath stolen from him.

The rest of the park is spread out beneath them, hidden from the entrance by the crest of the small hill they’re now standing on. The path in front of them descends, twisting through a gilded maze of towering trees, all strung up in brilliant golds and whites. The entire park is alight, sparkling, twinkling, practically dancing as a breeze blows through the boughs of the decorated trees. 

From the delicate branches all the way to the sparse bushes that line the path, Sougo is transfixed by the sheer number of lights everywhere. They emit an ethereal glow that hangs in the air that’s softened only by a light fog drifting in above the treetops.

Next to him, Tamaki gives his hand an eager squeeze and a gentle shake. Moments pass as it takes him entirely too long to realize that Tamaki is staring at  _ him _ , ignoring the light display entirely. 

“Sooo? How is it? Isn’t  _ this _ even more amazing?” He’s grinning again, Sougo can hear it in the lilt of his voice. 

“Tamaki this is-” Sougo turns to face Tamaki as he speaks, only for his breath to leave him completely this time. Tamaki stands before him, haloed in gold with the lights reflecting like stars in his eyes. “-beautiful.” He’s not sure if he’s talking about the park anymore.

“Told you so.” His grin spreads wider, eyes crinkling at the corners and Sougo feels himself falling even more in love. “You know… The lights are really pretty, but Sou-chan is even prettier. You’re glowing.” 

A small laugh bubbles out of him at that. Of course they’d be thinking the same thing. Though, Tamaki’s earnestness never fails to make him flush deeply and darkly.

“Says you.” Sougo huffs as he leans up to press a tender kiss to the slight chill of Tamaki’s cheek. When he inches away, Tamaki’s wide grin has melted into a fond smile, eyes full of love and attention solely directed at Sougo. “Thank you again. You really are spoiling me, huh?”

Tamaki laughs quietly, a bit more of a giggle than anything else, and Sougo feels his warm breath puff out against his lips. They’re tantalizingly close, but before he can lean any closer Tamaki is stiffening up with a loud exclamation on his tongue.

“Ah! Sou-chan, Sou-chan! It’s snowing!” Just as Tamaki says this, Sougo feels a telltale drop of cold on his nose, which promptly wrinkles from the sensation. Looking up just results in a snowflake falling into his eye, so he quickly buries his face into Tamaki’s covered neck instead.

“It is. You know… It’s getting a lot colder than I was expecting, too…” The coat he has neatly tucked around his body is nowhere near enough to combat the coldness of the wind that’s beginning to pick up. He shivers, suddenly regretting that he hadn’t prepared for the weather better than this.

“I got you, don’t worry Sou-chan.” At this, Tamaki gently pushes him away at arm’s length and Sougo misses his warmth almost immediately. A small, selfish complaint is forming in his throat, but quickly dies as he watches his partner unravel the fluffy blue scarf from around his own neck, and begins to wrap it around Sougo.

“Tamaki!! You’ll get cold if you give this to me!” Even as he protests, the lingering warmth and familiar scent from Tamaki’s scarf instantly warms him inside, practically turning him to goo. 

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t have to scold me Sou-chan. Let me take care of you. ‘Sides, I’m always pretty warm anyway.” He keeps wrapping Sougo up in the scarf until he’s pleasantly bundled up, clearly not taking no for an answer.

“Fine, okay, but at least take my gloves. Your hands are really cold.” They had brushed against the sensitive flesh of his neck as Tamaki pulled the scarf snug, and he had to suppress another shiver for a multitude of reasons.

“Then what about your hands? Won’t you get cold again?” He tilts his head in question. Then, very much like a lightbulb going off, he jumps up as an idea strikes him. “Wait I got it! Sou-chan give me your hands.”

A questioning noise of his own slips past his lips, but he acquiesces and holds out his hands for Tamaki to take. He holds both of Sougo’s hands gingerly, rubbing over the fleecy fabric of his gloves with his thumbs in a practiced motion. Then, just as delicately, he reaches over and pulls the glove off of Sougo’s left hand so he can slip it onto his own.

It doesn’t fit quite right, and Sougo snorts quietly as Tamaki wiggles his fingers to adjust to the fabric. 

“Well, now what? We’ll both have a cold hand like this.” As he speaks, he can feel the warmth slowly fading from his previously covered skin.

“I’m not finished yet!” Tamaki pouts, brows scrunching as his lower lip juts out  _ just so _ . The urge to kiss him rises back up all over again and Sougo allows their distance to be the only thing stopping him. “Just you watch. We’ll both be super warm, ‘Kay?”

With that, Tamaki grabs Sougo’s bare hand in his own and shoves it into his jacket pocket.

Sougo blinks at him. Once, twice, before breaking out into beaming laughter. 

They continue on through the park after that, footsteps falling in tandem on the freshly fallen snow. The snow itself seems to only pick up the further they venture along the path. The tiny crystals falling like glitter in the presence of so many golden lights. 

The sight is absolutely breathtaking.

Even so, Sougo can’t help but sneak glances at Tamaki every once in a while. The snow has gathered along feathery pale blue locks, sparkling with each tree they pass. The smile on his lips has been ever present, only widening whenever he catches Sougo watching him. And the look of love in his eyes, sweet and molten all at once, seems to only grow as the hour draws to a close.

Tamaki… Tamaki is absolutely breathtaking.

“Ah… Sou-chan.” His voice is soft, surprisingly so, so as not to disturb the tranquil atmosphere they’ve found themselves in. This deep into the park, the music has become but a faint echo. The only sounds they can hear clearly now are their gentle footfalls and billowing breaths.

“Hm, yes Tamaki?” Sougo looks at him properly again, lips quirking up into a fond smile when he notices that Tamaki is suddenly nervous, his mouth quivering before he speaks.

“There’s one last surprise for you.” As he speaks, Tamaki slows them to a stop and swings himself around so he can face Sougo fully. His free hand, tucked safely in Sougo’s glove, comes up to rest on his cheek. Instinctively, Sougo lets out a happy sigh and leans into the motion. “Look up, okay?” 

Taking his eyes off of Tamaki is harder than he’d like to admit, but nevertheless he allows his eyes to drift up. Staring through the snow like this, it takes him a moment to notice that Tamaki has stopped them under another arch. This one is simpler than the first, with a single curtain of lights hanging from the top of it.

Then, Sougo notices the bundle of mistletoe suspended in the middle. Right above their heads.

“O-Oh.” Heat fills his cheeks all over again as he looks back to Tamaki, who’s found himself in a similarly flustered state. The heat spreads all the way to his toes and he curls them happily in his boots as he gives Tamaki’s hand a firm squeeze. “Mistletoe, huh?” He pauses, allowing mischief to fill his mind as he licks his lips slowly. “Tamaki? Was this all some elaborate trip just to kiss me?”

“S-Sou-chan!” Tamaki flusters even further as Sougo’s melodic laughter drifts between them. It takes him a moment to compose himself, but even then he’s about halfway between a grin and a pout. “I told you I wanted to spoil you. You always do so much for me and I wanted to make this Christmas special for you… And us.”

Tamaki’s blushing again as he struggles to look at Sougo directly. A spark of warmth sets off in his heart, and he finds himself nodding and smiling encouragingly for Tamaki to continue. “We’ve- We’ve never kissed under mistletoe before…! So I wanted… That first kiss to be really memorable!”

As the words tumblr from Tamaki’s lips, it’s as if the world around them falls away into a blur. All Sougo can see, feel, and hear is Tamaki before him. Still snow dusted, still highlighted in gold, but still  _ his  _ Tamaki. His sweet, charming, and endlessly romantic Tamaki.

His heart is fit to bursting, and it takes all his strength not to let his face split into a wide grin. Instead he takes a deep breath in, one that feels a little more watery on the exhale than he was expecting, and surges up to connect their lips.

Both of their mouths are cold, but quickly warm up as Tamaki eagerly kisses him back. Sougo reconnects their lips over and over, peppering Tamaki in adoring kisses that get longer and longer with each press. 

It’s hard not to get lost in the kiss, in Tamaki, as they stand isolated in the cold with golden lights surrounding them.

Sougo’s face is tilted as Tamaki leans in further to kiss him passionately yet languidly, parted lips dragging together as hot breath is exchanged between them. He clings to Tamaki’s jacket with his gloved hand, fabric sliding on fabric as their lips slide together. 

After what seems like an eternity, they part somewhat reluctantly, the need to breathe deeply overpowering their need to stay connected. Tamaki leans in for one final kiss, but the action is all for naught as they break out into matching smiles.

“Thank you. Merry Christmas, Tamaki.” Sougo mumbles gently, smiling further as he feels their lips still brushing together.

“Merry Christmas, Sou-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written for I7 so I hope I did these two fluffy boys justice!
> 
> [[My Twitter](https://twitter.com/izuchi_s)]


End file.
